


we won't forget we won't forget

by jostns



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Artist Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, but not that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostns/pseuds/jostns
Summary: Shiro returns to the place where it all started, Keith gets a glimpse at the life he almost had, and together they find second chances in each other."There was something beautiful about stating the obvious. For example, all stories have a beginning, a middle, and an end, there are only twenty-four hours in a day, and Keith was always going to miss that flight."





	we won't forget we won't forget

**Author's Note:**

> I can't promise this won't have the same amount of angst as the vld finale but I can promise a happy ending for our favourite boys
> 
> There is a playlist for this [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/saarahmarchese/playlist/3OE5e7QMIQnVlNv4BqWOAK?si=LPeTXuYvS8mqQ8JM0_BFfA)
> 
> Have I edited this as much as I should have? no? Will I? yes. very soon.  
>  
> 
> **bold = shiro**  
>  _Italics = keith_

〄

  
There was something beautiful about stating the obvious.

For example, all stories have a beginning, a middle, and an end. There are only twenty-four hours in a day, and Keith was always going to miss that flight.

 He couldn’t have run any faster, he was never going to make it through that door, and even if Keith had yelled, Shiro never would have been able to hear him.

But all stories have a beginning, a middle, and an end, and this story begins as many do, with a countdown.

 

**07:00:00:00**

 

It was 6am when Keith got the text.

It took him a minute to convince himself to look at his phone screen, another to recognize the unsaved number staring back at him, and one more after that to respond.

 

 

 

> **+(6:00am) I’m coming home**

Is what the message said. It was hard to answer because Keith wasn’t sure this place could still be called home. It was hard to answer because it was from Takashi Shirogane.

 

 

 

> _+(6:04am) It’s 6 in the morning. I’m sleeping. Fuck. Off._
> 
>  

Is what Keith replied, but he stared at the screen for what felt like hours after he hit send waiting for Shiro’s response. He thought maybe for once Shiro had actually listened to what he said, but then his response appeared.

 

 

 

> **+(6:10am) You free for breakfast?**
> 
> _+(6:11am) Yes._
> 
> **+(6:11am) Good! Meet at Sal’s for 10?**
> 
> _+(6:13am) Ok._

Keith didn’t say anything else, but he didn’t go back to sleep either. Instead, he typed the name Takashi Shirogane into his phone and stared at it until it didn’t look real.

 Keith had learned the trick years ago, that if you said a word enough it would melt in your mouth, turn to dust, disintegrate into nothing. The last time he’d used it was when Shiro left. Keith had spent the entire night quietly whispering Shiro’s name over and over into his pillow until it wasn’t a name, wasn’t a word, wasn’t anything.

Shiro had been gone long enough for Keith to convince himself that he had never even existed at all. He was a ghost of a memory, a name lost in the whistle of the wind. Hearing it now was like finally being able to tune into a frequency that had been nothing but static.

One thing Keith knew for sure, while Takashi Shirogane was awake somewhere in this little town, there was no way in hell he was going to fall back asleep.

〄

**06:20:58:16**

 

His alarm went off at 9am and with it came the tune of birds chirping which was more annoying than it was melodic. It dragged Keith from a foggy haze that was something between sleep and consciousness.

He pulled himself from bed to the hall and into the bathroom two doors down. He flipped on the light and squinted at himself in the mirror. He needed to shave, and was about a year overdue on a haircut. The ends had begun to curl at the base of his neck, and he didn’t think he could really call his bangs “bangs” anymore. He grabbed an elastic and pulled it back into a ponytail before splashing water on his face. He eyed his razor for a second before reaching for the shaving cream.

When he was finished, the lights in the kitchen were on and he could smell fresh coffee being brewed. He followed the scent into the kitchen where he found Lance humming a soft tune.

“Morning,” Keith said sliding into one of the chairs.

“You’re up early,” Lance commented, turning around, he moved to hand Keith the mug in his hand and then froze. “You shaved,”

“Yeah…” Keith said running a hand along his jaw. “Shiro’s in town,”

“You shaved,” Lance said slower, “Because Shiro’s in town?”

“What? No. I shaved because it was getting itchy. Those were two unrelated statements,”

“They didn’t sound unrelated,” Lance stated, “and hold on- when did Shiro get in town? He didn’t text the group!”

“Lance, nobody has texted that group in like, a year. Why would he?”

“Because we’re still friends, Keith. Just because someone moves away doesn’t make that stop,”

“Are you sure Shiro knows that?” Keith muttered, sipping his coffee.

“Well, he told you. So yeah. I’m pretty sure he does. What did he say anyways?” Lance asked pouring himself a new cup.

“What did who say?” Hunk asked coming into the kitchen, he rubbed his eyes as he slid into the seat across from Keith.“You shaved.” he said motioning to his own jaw.

“Yeah, Shiro’s in town,” Keith said, then added, “Those are unrelated by the way,”

“Yeah, sure.” Hunk said, but didn’t look convinced.“When’d he get back?”

“Early this morning I think. He wants to meet at Sal’s,” Keith replied,

“He asked you to meet at Sal’s?” Lance asked, “Just you?”

“He said,” Keith paused, unlocking his phone and scrolling through the messages, “You free for breakfast? I said yes, then he said Good, meet at Sal’s for 10,”

“So, this is like… a breakfast date.” Hunk said,

“What? It’s not a date!” Keith snapped. “It’s not, right?”

“Well, he texted _you_. Not the group chat.” Lance pointed out, using his spoon to gesture at Keith.

“Maybe he doesn’t have it anymore,” Keith countered,

“You think he deleted it?” Hunk asked.

“No. Maybe. I don’t know. He hasn’t exactly kept in touch.”

The truth of it settled between them, weighing the air with its foggy discomfort. Shiro was not who he had been, and neither was Keith. He wasn’t exactly sure where that put them. He knew it should have meant nothing, the same way Keith had changed the meaning of Shiro’s name to mean nothing, but no matter how many times he told himself that, he knew he didn’t really believe it.   

“I could just… ask?” Keith suggested.

“You’re going to ask if this is a date?” Lance said, “ _You_?”

“ _No,_ because I know it _isn’t._ I’m going to ask if he wants to me invite everyone.”

Lance and Hunk glanced at each and nodded in consideration.

“Okay.”

Keith picked up his phone and stared at the screen.

“What should I say?” He asked.

“Just say, ‘Hey, is it cool if I invite the guys?’” Lance said,

“And Pidge and Allura,” Hunk added.

“Hey,” Keith said out loud as he typed, “You okay if the rest of the gang comes too?”

“The gang?” Lance asked with a slight laugh.

“Well, I don’t know...” Keith complained, he moved to hit the backspace. Keith’s finger missed. “Shit!” he exclaimed, spilling his coffee, “ah, fuck!” He hissed jumping up.

“What? What?!”

“I _fucking-_ sent it!” Keith sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He turned and grabbed a towel and began cleaning up the spill.

“Well, that’s fine. It’s just a question.” Hunk said reassuringly.

Keith sat down and put his head on his hands. “Just tell me when he responds..” He muttered. Shiro’s reply appeared before Keith could even finish his sentence.

 

 

 

> **+(9:27am) Of course! It’ll be nice to see everyone :)**

 

They all let out a collective sigh.

“I’ll tell Allura, let her and Pidge know,” Lance said taking out his phone.

Keith nodded. “Tell them we’ll pick them up. I’ll go change, then let’s go.”

He stood up and put his mug in the sink and started walking towards his room.

“Hey, Keith,” Hunk said, and Keith turned back, “Relax. It’s going to be like old times,”

Keith smiled, and nodded, and didn’t tell Hunk that was exactly what he was afraid of.

 

〄

**06:20:06:03**

 

The small town of Oriande Beach was more the idea of a town than an actual town. It was small and cozy and if you blinked, you’d miss it. It was home to the world’s best coffee according to the sign hanging in Sal’s Diners window, and the ghosts of all the people who had left and never turned back. 

It was where Keith grew up with his friends. He had been in school with Hunk and Lance from kindergarten up until they had graduated high school, though he was only adopted into their friend group after Pidge’s family had moved in across the street and she started going to their school. Allura had moved into town during senior year and Pidge had latched onto her in a desperate need for another girl in the group. As for Shiro, he’d always been there, having lived next door to Keith after he’d moved into a foster home. Shiro was this solid force that had always been in Keith’s life. Until he wasn’t.

 The sounds of the car door unlocking pulled Keith back to reality. He looked up from the passenger seat and saw Allura and Pidge rushing towards the car.

Allura pulled open the door and a burst of hot air rushed inside. “It feels like the air is on fire and it’s not even the second week of June.” She complained, climbing into the car.

“It’s supposed to get hotter this afternoon,” Hunk commented as Pidge climbed inside, squishing Allura and Lance in the back.

“Bullshit,” Pidge swore, “We haven’t even had a proper spring yet!”

“Tell that to mother nature,” Lance said,

“When did Shiro get back?” Allura asked cutting in.

“This morning,” Keith answered as Hunk pulled out of the driveway.

“Whoa, Keith,” Pidge said slowly, “I know you’re not a morning person, but I thought going to see Shiro might’ve improved your mood a little bit,”

“Don’t mind him, he’s just pissed that Shiro wanted the rest of us to come,” Lance said teasingly.

“What are you talking about?” Keith asked turning around in his seat.

“ _This morning,_ ” Pidge repeated in what Keith assumed was supposed to be his voice.

“Hey, leave him alone,” Hunk said,

“Thank you, Hunk,” Keith said spinning back around.

“He’s just nervous because the last time he saw Shiro he basically told him he was in love with him,”

“What?!” Keith exclaimed, while everyone else hummed and muttered affirmations.

“Relax, buddy. It’s going to be fine.” Lance said with a laugh.

“I know that!” Keith said, “I don’t know why you all think I’m freaking out, I’m not freaking out.”

“You are,” Pidge pointed out, “and we can tell because you’re terrible at hiding your emotions,”

Keith ignored her and turned on the radio. He wasn’t trying to hide anything and he wasn’t freaking out. He was a little nervous that’s all, and so what if he was... A year was a long time, and if Keith thought he was a completely different person now, he didn’t know what to expect from Shiro. The easiest thing to do was expect nothing.  The safest thing was to expect nothing.

The drive to Sal’s was too short. It was only a few minutes past 10 and Keith could hear his own heartbeat echoing with each tick on the clock. As his friends all got out of the car, Keith stayed frozen in his seat. He needed to move, he needed to open the door and go inside or he never would, and he didn’t think that was something he could ever forgive himself for. 

He jumped out of the car before anything could hold him back and rushed ahead of everyone, pulling the door open and letting them all pass before he stepped inside.

Keith had stepped foot inside the diner hundreds of times before but it had never felt like walking back through time. Seeing Takashi Shirogane sitting in their usual booth next to the window was harrowing. It pulled at something in Keith’s chest until it was so tight that it snapped, and Keith felt like he couldn’t breathe.

It was at once obvious that this was Shiro, but also that it wasn’t. A year had widened his shoulders, and his hair was different, shorter everywhere except the top. The scar on his face only made him look older, but no less beautiful and Keith’s first thought was that it was entirely unfair.

Who was Shiro to still have this effect on him? Who was he to be hugging Lance and Pidge like he hadn’t walked away? Who was he to be pulling Hunk into a handshake? Who was he to have stolen Keith’s heart away only now to bring it back a year later? Keith didn’t even want it anymore, he’d grown used to living without it, his hollow days spent haunting his own house in a comfortable silence.

As Keith watched this reunion happening in front of him, everything got louder and louder but then Shiro’s eyes snapped over to meet his. It was like someone had flipped a switch because Keith couldn’t hear anything anymore, but he could’ve sworn it was his name Shiro had just said. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he never heard his name sound so soft and before Keith could convince himself it was as sharp as always, Shiro’s arms were around him. 

“It’s good to see you,” Keith forced himself to say, and if Shiro heard the waver in his words, he was nice enough to pretend he didn’t.

 Shiro pulled back and smiled at him, his head quirked a bit as he studied Keith’s face. Something passed over his face and he blinked, once, twice, and then shook his head. “Sorry,” He said, finally taking his hands from Keith’s shoulders, “It’s just been a while, I wasn’t expecting…” His voice trailed off.

“I know,” Keith said, because he thought he did, “Me too,”

“You two coming or what?” Lance interrupted, pulling them both back from wherever it was they had gone.

Shiro glanced behind him, and Keith looked past to see everyone already sitting in their normal spots.

“Yeah,” Shiro called and began to walk over. Keith followed Shiro to their table and tucked into his usual window seat.

Menus were distributed and flopped open, overlapping onto each other’s in the small space that the six of them crammed into.

“What’s everyone getting?” Allura asked,

“Short stake, side of homefries,” Shiro said immediately, and Keith tried to ignore the lurch in his chest.

“Same,” He said. Shiro locked eyes with him and smiled.

“It’s good to know some things don’t change,” He said and Keith tried to laugh.

“Yeah,” He agreed, “Some things,”

A few minutes, and a debate or whether or not milkshakes counted as a breakfast food later, the menus were cleared orders were placed.

“How’s school, Shiro?” Allura asked leaning forward, nudging Keith with the movement.

“It’s good, stressful, but what else is new, right?” he said,

 

 

 Keith tried to pay attention to the conversation, but there was something about recounting everything that they’d done, every milestone passed without Shiro that reminded Keith exactly how alone he’d been. Not alone physically, he had Lance and Hunk at home, and Allura and Pidge always hung around. He even had James all those months back… But Shiro had been the one person Keith could be a real person with, and by that he meant that with Shiro he didn’t have to hide. It wasn’t that he was pretending to be someone, more that he just didn’t have anyone to be someone around. Keith could talk to any of his friends and they would listen and give him advice, and they would understand, but not they way Shiro had. There was something about opening up with someone and not having them react the way you wanted that stopped you from doing it all together.

Keith thought this is where the silence had stemmed from, where it had taken hold and grown to be just apart of him.

 “So,” Shiro said, “What else did I miss?”

Keith blinked, and suddenly their meals were half finished. Keith shoveled around his potatoes and tried to remember what they tasted like.

“Keith is gay now,” Pidge said nodding towards him. Keith startled a bit. Eye widening, but then he felt his lips tugging involuntarily at the comment. Shiro was wide-eyed, staring at him with something of a smile. Keith looked down and cleared his throat.

“I didn’t just turn gay,” Keith pointed out.

“That’s, really great. I’m happy for you,” Shiro said, “that you figured it all out,” Keith paused, and blinked away, tucking a stray hair away from his face and tried to ignore the blush warming his ears.

“Thanks,” He said.

They finished their meals and paid their bills, and something about it was so mundane, so familiar that Keith felt like the universe was playing some sort of a cruel trick by giving him a glimpse at what could have been…

“Now what?” Lance asked, “You guys want to come back to our place?”

“Yeah,” Pidge said, “Shiro hasn’t seen it yet, right?”

“No, you guys have your own place?” Shiro asked,

“It started as _my_ place,” Keith interjected, “I so graciously offered to let Hunk and Lance crash with me after their apartment flooded in the summer.”

“I’d love to see it,” Shiro said, and despite feeling his gaze, Keith refused to look over at him.

“Let’s go then,”

 

They all rushed from the booth and made their way to the parking lot. Keith hung back a bit as the rest of them rushed out the door and over to Hunk’s car. Keith watched Lance and Pidge fight over shotgun and heard Shiro’s soft laughter and suddenly it didn’t feel like there had ever been hundreds and hundreds of miles between them, and it didn’t feel like a year had passed and it felt like they were just a band of kids ruling over this town again.

“Your hair is long,” Shiro commented. Keith froze, his hand reaching up to where he’d forgotten to take it down from its ponytail.

“Oh-. Yeah. I’ve been meaning to cut it,”

“Don’t,” Shiro said absentmindedly, “It suits you,”

Shiro left him standing there as he slowly walked towards his car. “So I’ll follow you? Where abouts is it?” Shiro called to Hunk.

“It’s just about 10 minutes-.”

“I can go with him,” Keith said before his mind thought better of it and stopped his words, “I mean, then Lance and Pidge can stop fighting over who’s not in the middle, and I can lead the way,” Keith added stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“That sounds good to me,” Shiro said at the same time that Allura mouthed “Nice save” to him. Keith shot her a glare and as he walked over to Shiro’s car. He tripped on the curb, nearly falling headfirst into the side of it. Shiro was at his side before Keith even realized what had happened.

“You alright?” He asked gripping Keith’s shoulder and pulling him upright.

“Hm? Yeah, fine!” Keith said though his voice sounded too high, even to his own ears.

“Let’s just get you home in one piece, yeah?” Shiro asked with a subtle laugh. Shiro opened the door for him and then walked to the other side. Keith took a deep breath to settle himself down, and ignore the feeling of his friends watching him from the other car because he knew they were. He flipped up the finger over his shoulder in their direction and then he got into the car.

 

〄

**06:18:44:59**

Shiro turned on the radio flipping through a few stations before nodding along to the beat of a song that Keith had never heard before and then sped out of the parking lot.

“Where am I going?” Shiro asked without looking to Keith,

“Uh, left up here, then it’s just straight down for a while,” Keith said pointing. Shiro nodded and hummed along with the radio. He stopped at the red light behind Hunk. Allura and Lance had turned around in their seats and were waving at them. Shiro laughed and waved back.

“They really haven’t changed much, have they?” He asked with a fond smile.

“Nah, not really,” Keith said smiling at them as Lance made a face. “I mean, a little bit. But we all have,”

Shiro hummed in agreement. “I’m really looking forward to catching up, and to seeing the apartment. I’m imaging a lot of canvases stacked together, isles tucked into the corners...” Shiro said glancing at Keith. “You still paint right?”

“Oh, yeah,” Keith said nodding, “I got a placement at a studio a few months ago, I left school and now that’s kinda like my main thing,” he said tapping his fingers on his lap. He waited for Shiro to say something, but no words came, and then the light turned green but the car didn’t move. “Hey, you gonna go or what?” Keith asked with a light laugh. He turned and found Shiro staring at him.

Shiro blinked back to the road and began driving again.  “Sorry, it’s just-,” He said shaking his head, “That’s really incredible, Keith.”

Keith smiled, and turned away, “Yeah, yeah it kinda is. Uh, turn left here,”

 

As Shiro turned the corner and continued on, Keith felt a pang in his chest. Telling Shiro about his studio job and leaving school was something he’d wanted to do the second he was offered the spot. It had been something that consumed his mind day and night, but it was over now. He’d done it, and he’d done it without Shiro. Something about that made him ache, that the biggest thing to happen to him was achieved without the most important person in his life.

“Keith?” Shiro asked.

“Hm?”

“Where am I going?”

“Oh!” Keith said sitting forward. “Another left, it’s just up here.”

“Cool, cool, cool.” Shiro hummed.

 

He pulled up and parked on the street. Keith hoped out of the car and motioned towards the building. “Here it is, not much, but-,” Keith said.

“Took you long enough,” Pidge yelled, cutting Keith off.

“Well, come on,” Keith said motioning for Shiro to go first.

They went inside, electing to take the stairs up to the third floor because even Keith didn’t trust the rickety elevator.

“Did you have a nice ride?” Allura asked Keith quietly as the rest of the group walked ahead of them.

“Yes. We did,” Keith said, “Now stop being weird.” She only shrugged in response.

“Here we are,” Lance said, unlocking the door and throwing it open, motioning for Shiro to go inside.

“Okay,” Shiro said dragging out the word. He nodded approvingly, “This is nice!”

“Oh, just wait until you see it,” Allura said excitedly elbowing Keith as they followed everyone inside, Keith shut the door behind him.

“See what-. Oh.” Shiro had turned into the living room and was now shocked into a standstill. Keith leaned against the wall of the hallway, watching Shiro’s face as he took in the large mural that covered most of the living room walls.

Keith had painted a soft sky, of dusk or dawn, he wasn’t quite sure. There were swirls of pink, orange, purple, and every colour in between. The clouds were soft bundles of white that Keith had tried his best to make look fluffy and opaque.

“This is…” Shiro’s voice trailed off as he looked around the room, “This is amazing,”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that exactly,” Keith said running a hand along a small bit of clouds he’d done in the hall to practice before he added them to the living room. He scratched a bit where the blending of the clouds looked shitty, and then smoothed it over.

“Did you do all of this yourself?”

“Yeah, the walls were too… plain,” Keith said looking around the room.

“He did an octopus in the bathroom too,” Lance added.

“It’s a very cute octopus,” Pidge added, and Keith rolled his eyes. He moved to go to the kitchen, needing to get away from everyone’s eyes, “Drinks? Shiro?” He called as he walked away.

“No, no. I actually should be going,”

“What? You just got here!” Hunk whined.

“I know, but I haven’t even unpacked yet, and I-,”

“You what?” Keith asked stepping back into the room, and the way everyone froze and looked to him, he thought maybe he said it too sharply, “Where do you have to be, Shiro? Where are you even staying?” Because everyone knew his mother had left after his father died five months ago, not that Shiro had come down for that. And Keith didn’t blame him. Not after everything he had to do to fight to get out...

“Well,” Shiro said, “There’s the little motel by the-”

“What?!” Lance interjected, “No. No. No! No way are you staying in a motel. You’re staying with us.” Lance said decidedly.

“No, no. I don’t want to impose-,”

“Shiro, you’re our friend,” Hunk said, “No way are we letting you stay in a motel.”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, but he was looking at Keith when he said it, and Keith felt his heart drop because he knew why the question was directed at him. He knew why Shiro hadn’t just asked to stay with them. Because after everything, he didn’t think Keith would be okay with him being there. What Shiro didn’t know was that a year had been long enough to dull the pain that he’d left him with, that a year without Shiro had been more painful than anything that had happened between them, or that could happen now.

“Of course we are,” Keith said holding his gaze. “Like Hunk said, you’re our friend.”

“Okay then,” Shiro said quietly.

 

Lance and Hunk went with Shiro to gather his things while the rest of them started making a space for Shiro to sleep.

“He can sleep in my room, I’ll take the couch,” Keith said walking towards it, he stopped when he realized Pidge and Allura hadn’t followed. “What?”

“You’re going to put Shiro in your room,” Pidge repeated,

“Yeah, mine is the biggest.”

“You don’t think that’s a little, I don’t know? Weird?” She asked.

“Why would it be weird? We’re friends.”

“Keith, do you really expect any of us to believe that you and Shiro could ever just be friends?”

“Okay. What happened before was a one-time thing, and it doesn’t matter anymore! Not to me, and not to Shiro.” Keith snapped, “My god, it was just a _kiss!_ ”

“It was more than _just a kiss_ ,” Pidge said under her breath,

“ _Pidge_ , I swear to god-,” Keith warned pitching the bridge of his nose. “Just help me clear out my stuff a bit. It’s not weird unless _you two_ make it weird!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Allura said holding her hands up. Keith glared at her and moved his hands around as if the motion would help him come up with something snarky to say.“You were thinking things,” He settled with, “Now come and help me,”

 

〄

**06:15:26:13**

 

By the time Shiro got back, Keith had changed his sheets, and took all of his laundry out of the room. He also had cleared away all of his painting supplies. To say his room was the cleanest he’d seen it in a while was an understatement.

“Hey!” Hunk called in greeting,

“Hey,” Keith said, then he turned his attention to Shiro, “We set you up in my room,”

“Keith, no. I’m not going to take your bed away from you,” Shiro said frowning,

“It’s okay, I really don’t mind.” Keith said, “I’ll take the couch,”

“No, _I’ll_ take the couch, really.” Shiro protested.

“Shiro, you are not going to change my mind about this,” Keith said stubbornly crossing his arms. Shiro copied his movements, and Keith rose a brow at him. If Shiro still thought he could win these battles, he was dead wrong. “Are you sure you want to do this? You know you could never convince me of anything before,”

“Fine!” Shiro said letting out a breath and turning away. He rubbed his face, but Keith didn’t miss the redness on his cheeks, and he had to bit his lip to stop the smile of satisfaction from showing. “Thank you,” Shiro said.

“No problem,” Keith said. “Come on,”

 

Keith showed him to his room and tried to act as casually as he could. Now that Shiro was standing in his room, he knew what Pidge had meant by it being weird, but he refused to admit that to anyone, including himself.

Shiro set his bags down and let out a sigh. “You really didn’t have to do this,”

“I know,” Keith said leaning in the door frame, “But you would’ve done it for me, _have_ done it for me,” He corrected.  “So don’t worry about it.” Shiro smiled at him and nodded. A silence stretched between them, and Keith shifted on his feet trying to find something to say, “So, how long are you in town?”

“A week,” Shiro said quickly, “Maybe less… I’m not really sure yet,”

“A week,” Keith echoed nodding.

He kept trying to tell himself that Shiro was here now, that he could tell him everything and make up for all the time they’d lost, but you could only do so much in seven days. Keith didn’t think even an eternity would be enough time for him to convey everything that he wanted to say.

“Well,” Keith said, “It’s really good to see you, Shiro. I’m glad your back.”

A ghost of a smile flickered onto his face, but it was gone before it was really on his face, and a shadow seemed to stick there instead. Keith wasn’t sure what that look meant, or who it belonged to, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen Shiro looks so sad. He wanted nothing more than to go to him and ask him what was bothering him so much, but Keith wasn’t that person anymore, hadn’t been that person for longer than he thought…

“Me too,” Shiro finally said.

“Well, settle in. Then we’ll figure out something to do,” Keith said, and then he left him alone.

 

Keith went to the living room and sat down on the floor in front of Allura with a sigh.

“So,” Hunk said, leaning forward on the couch.

“So?” Keith asked.

“Aren’t you going to ask if Shiro asked about you?” He asked quietly nodding his head in the direction of Keith’s room.

“No, I wasn’t planning on it,” Keith said.

“Well, he did.” Lance jumped in, but he was pretending to be examining his nails.

“He did…” Keith repeated,

“Yep,” Hunk replied, popping the ‘P’

“Well,” Keith said slowly, “What did he say?”

“Hey, Keith, I just moved that one painting-,” Shiro said walking into the living room, but then stopped talking, when he realized everyone had stopped talking.

“Yeah, move whatever around.” Keith said smiling.

“Cool,” Shiro said, but he was frowning at Hunk and Lance. Keith didn’t have to look behind him to know that he was mouthing something to Shiro. “Alright then,” Shiro said, and he moved to sit next to Keith on the ground.

“So,” Pidge said, “What do you guys want to do? Anything special in mind, Shiro?”

“Oh,” He said blowing out a breath, “Nothing special, I just wanted to hang out with you guys,” He said.

“Awh,” Pidge said sweetly, “Stop being sentimental and tell us what you want to do,”

“What about the beach?” Lance asked, “We could go watch the sunset and have a bonfire,”

Everyone turned to looked at Shiro, he blinked and sat up when he realized they were waiting for his approval and then said, “That sounds great to me,”

 

〄

**06:12:41:03**

 

A few hours later, when the sun was setting they all piled into Hunk and Shiro’s cars and went to get supplies.

Keith leaned forward between Lance and Hunk. “Okay. Tell me what he said,”

“He asked how you were,” Hunk said. Keith waited for him to continue, then realized that was the end of it.

“That’s it?” Keith asked.

“That’s it? Keith. That’s big!”

“How is that big?”

“Think of it like this,” Lance said, “He wants to know how you’ve been doing, if your okay or not,”

“That doesn’t mean anything, he could’ve asked me that,” Keith said, not following.

“Yeah, he _could have_.” Lance agreed.

“What?” Keith asked, utterly confused.

“Give him a minute,” Lance said to himself.  

Keith turned his words over in his mind. _Shiro asked how you were._ It was a harmless question, one that didn’t have an answer that was anything revolutionary. Keith was good, doing pretty okay. It was a question friends asked other friends to check up on them and Keith wasn’t sure why Hunk and Lance were making such a big deal about it, especially when it was a question that Shiro could’ve gone to Keith with. Instead, he had by-passed him completely and asked the people Keith spent most of his time around.

“Oh.” Keith muttered sitting back in his seat.

“There he goes,” Lance said turning around in his seat to look at Keith. “If he could’ve asked you, _why_ didn’t he!” Lance said banging on the center console, saying what Keith was thinking out loud.

“What did you say?” Keith asked,

“That you were hanging in, painting a lot. That made him happy, I think,” Hunk said, “He got all smiley when he heard that.”

Keith felt a pang in his chest that spread a warmth throughout his skin. “Smiley?” He asked trying and failing from getting all smiley himself.

“Oh jesus christ. You both are _ridiculous_.” Lance whined.

Keith didn’t really know what he meant by that. Keith didn’t think any part of his feelings were ridiculous. See, idiotic. Or even wishful thinking. The idea of Shiro feeling even half of what Keith had once felt for him had Keith’s stomach turning into itself, and he didn’t know how to cope with the strange discomfort, but he thought that maybe he liked it.  

“We’re here, so please contain yourself, Keith. Or put us all out of our misery and just tell the guy how you feel,” Hunk said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hunk,” Keith said.

“I don’t know why I even try,” Hunk muttered as he climbed out of the car.

 

They all huddled around the back on the car and Lance was animatedly giving a briefing on the plan.

“Okay, mission number one,” Lance was saying as Keith joined the group. He was holding up his hand and pointing at his index finger, “Marshmallows. Hunk, Pidge. I’m counting on team Punk for this,”

“Mission accepted,” Hunk replied crossing his heart as Pidge saluted.

“Mission number two,” Lance continued, “Graham crackers, myself and Allura will cover this one, kids. And Finally, the most important mission,” Lance said dramatically, he inhaled and reached over to grab Keith’s shoulders. “Can you handle it?”

“Chocolate,” Keith replied nodding,

“Not that dark shit you’re always raving about. Milk. Chocolate.”

“Chocolate, I know,” Keith said pushing his arms away.

“I mean it, Don’t get dark chocolate-! Shiro, I’m counting on you to keep him in line,”

 

Keith entered the grocery store and was soon joined by his friends.

“Alright, meet back out front in 10,” Lance said looking at his watch. “Let’s go,” Keith watched as Lance and Allura speed walked the isle and out of sight, followed by Pidge and hunk disappearing in the other direction. Keith turned to Shiro. He was smiling at him with a slight smile.

“Ready?” He asked. Keith nodded and led them to the candy isle.

 

Keith scanned the isle for the chocolate that Lance wanted, but it was harder to find plain chocolate than he thought it would be.

“Why does everyone need to add things to chocolate now? It’s fine the way it is,” Keith said almost to himself, but he heard Shiro laugh quietly in response.

“Hey,” Shiro said, turning towards Keith holding a bag on something, “Should we get mint chocolate just to freak Lance out?” Keith let out a breathy laugh.

“I think he might actually kill you,”

Shiro hummed in agreement and he eyed the package before putting it back, “It’d be worth it,”

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, “there,” He said spotting milk chocolate on the top shelf. He reached up to grab it but the tips of his fingers only brushed against the package. He rose up onto his toes as much as he could, trying to knock the bag forward. He tensed up when he felt someone standing too close to him, but Keith didn’t dare turn to look at where Shiro was standing behind him.

He pulled two bags down and without moving from around Keith dropped a bag into his hands over Keith’s shoulder.

“Whatever,” Keith scoffed ripping it from Shiro’s hand, and spinning around to face him. He immediately regretted it, if only how close it put them. Shiro laughed, either at Keith’s comment or his new flustered appearance, and moved back a few steps.

“Don’t be bitter, it’s not your fault that you’re shorter,”

“I’m not short!” Keith shot back.

“I didn’t say you were short, I said _shorter_ ,”

Keith opened his mouth with a retort hot on his tongue, but before he could say anything Pidge appeared running between them. She grabbed Shiro’s waist and held him in front of her. Seconds later, Hunk was there, followed by Lance and Allura.

“Give it up, Pidge. It’s three on one.” Lance said,

“Nope, now we’re three on three,”

“Uh, don’t drag me into this,” Keith said. Pidge turned to Keith with an exasperated look.

“Seriously? You’re going to betray me like that after _everything I’ve done for you_ ,” Keith didn’t know exactly what she was referring to, but he didn’t like the way she said it. It could have been a number of things, and Keith definitely did not want a vengeful Pidge after him.

“Okay, fine.” Keith said rushing to stand in front of Shiro to block her even further from the others.

“Yeah, so,” Shiro started, “I’m definitely on team Pidge here,” He said giving her a nervous look, “but what’s happening?”

“It’s world war three, Shiro.” Lance said answered, not taking his eyes off of Pidge.  

“World war three,” Shiro repeated slower, “got it,” He reached up and turned his baseball cap backwards so that a tuft of white hair fell forward onto his face.

“Why are we at war?” Keith asked.

“Pidge wants to get fruit flavoured marshmallows,” Allura said.

“Oh, Pidge- _what?_ ” Keith sighed looking at her, even Shiro had a distasteful look on his face.

“I am telling you, it’s _good_ ,” Pidge said.

“ _How_?” Hunk complained, and the way he said it, Keith knew it wasn’t the first time he’d had this fight, and he was it losing again.

“I’m not going to explain it using science that you will never understand, I’m just asking you to trust me,” Pidge said seriously.

There was a brief moment in which nobody moved. Lance stood his ground, eyes narrowing down, Allura faithfully by his side and Hunk looking like he was about to go off on the other side. Pidge had a sort of smile that told Keith that she had no intentions of losing this battle, and Shiro looked about just as confused as Keith felt.

“We could just get both,” Shiro said.

Keith straightened, as much as he could, at the comment. Lance opened his mouth but no words came out.

“That is actually a pretty solid idea,” Hunk said, “but Pidge, if you even _look_ at me while eating your weird gross s’mores I will vomit all over you,”

 

〄

**6:09:26:23**

 

They arrived at the beach just as the sun was starting its descent. Soon the light would fade into shadows, and that was usually Keith’s cue to retreat into himself and hide for the night, but with Shiro looking at him Keith thought maybe for once that he wanted to be seen.

The beach was an appropriate place to end the day. With the high tide, waves poured into themselves, crashing down and rolling into the surf. If Keith closed his eyes he could drown out all the sound except for the roar of the ocean, and it was that restrained chaos that kept Keith grounded.

The campfire set up and the stuff for s'mores was brought out. Nobody said anything as Pidge ate her fruit flavoured marshmallows, but if looks could kill, Pidge would be dead ten times over by now. After that, there was nothing really left to do except for watch the sun disappear.

“I forgot how beautiful this was,” Shiro said, almost to himself.

“It’s one of the only reasons I couldn’t be mad about moving here,” Allura said,

“The second reason was me,” Lance said softly, and it was meant for her ears alone, but they were all sitting too close not to hear it.  

“Lance, that’s gross,” Pidge said teasingly. Keith thought it was sweet though. He’d practically watched the two of the fall in love. It was years of pining and denial, and a lot of teenage angst, but in the end it all was worth it, if only that Keith got to see two of his best friends be so happy together.

“You’re calling _me_ gross? Fruit marshmallows, Pidge,” Lance huffed, “For god’s sake…”   

“It is pretty though,” Hunk said changing the subject, he paused, then added, “Don’t you think, Keith?”

Keith didn’t look away from the horizon. The swirls of pink and orange made the clouds look like they weren’t there, not really. And if Keith kept his eyes open long enough for his vision to go all fuzzy, he could feel that way too, feel himself drifting away to some far off place... The colours blurred in his vision, and what he saw looked a lot like what he wanted his mural to look like, a sunset that existed on another planet, or maybe a world just like this one, only it existed in his dreams.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed, “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have painted it all over our living room,” His friends laughed, and the sound of it caught Keith off guard. He looked over and saw scrunched faces and held stomachs, and for a minute he felt time stop. Shiro reached over and slung his arm around Keith’s shoulders. The gesture wasn’t at all unfamiliar, but entirely unexpected.

Shiro was warm to the touch, and Keith hadn’t quite realized how cold he had been until Shiro’s arms were around him.

“I’m going to have to buy one of those paintings,” Shiro said, “I need to take one with me when I leave,”

Keith stared at him, his smile frozen on his face. His words had his heart anchoring into his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the darkness settling in around them, but suddenly the roar of the waves wasn’t really just the roar of the waves anymore. It was just a way to tell the time, and it was ticking.

“Yeah,” Keith agreed looking away, “I have a bunch down at the shop. Maybe you can stop by tomorrow,”

Shiro smiled back at him, blissfully unaware of the war going on in Keith’s head. “Perfect.”

 

**06:07:13:09**

 

The beach was dark save for the glistening fire that they all surrounded, or the moon and the stars casting a luminescence across the water. The crash of the waves acted as drums as Lance strummed his guitar, softly singing old songs they used to play on repeat in high school. Allura was tucked into his side, with Pidge’s head in her lap. Hunk was nodding alone, using two s’mores sticks as makeshift drumsticks as he tapped along to the beat. Shiro was still next to Keith, leaning on his forearms, head tilted back to the sky with his eyes closed as he hummed along.

“I’ve missed this,” Allura said as the song ended, “All of us being together,” Shiro looked down with a sad smile on his face.

“Me too,” He said, “I hate being so far away,” An ugly part of Keith’s mind immediately thought _Then why did you go?_ He forced it away, swallowing the bitterness down with a grimace.

Shiro sat up and crossed his legs, knocking Keith’s thigh with his knee where it stayed pressed together. Keith tried to ignore the touch. It was so small, it shouldn’t have felt so big, but the warmth around him lingered.

“We’ll have to make up for it all this week then,” Hunk said, and Keith didn’t ask how they made up for a year's worth of unsaid words in seven days.

“We can sure try,” He said instead.

It almost was cruel, the way Keith’s long-repressed emotions returned to him all at once. A week wasn’t forever, just like forever didn’t exist, and no matter what he wanted, he refused to go through what he did when Shiro walked away last time. He was done relying on anyone else for his own happiness.

He turned back to the sky and closed his eyes against the stars as Lance started up another song, and he imagined his paintbrush swirling around the back of his eyes as he composed his next painting.

 

 

 

**06:00:00:00**

**〄**

 

 

 


End file.
